


Watcher Cipher

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Watchers, cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe receives a coded message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> It's really too simple a cipher for what I imagine the Watchers would use, but what fun is something that wouldn't be able to be cracked without heavy computing power?

Joe folded the slip of paper and slid it into the envelope. The envelope was self-seal and it was the work of a few minutes on his way home from the observation point to drop it in the mail. Good old Postal Service. The Watcher computer system was currently under a yellow flag, meaning that there was some suspicion that they were being observed and that meant probably one of the governments had gotten antsy about the organization again. So they reverted to basic code to keep the drones in the mailroom mystified. It was slower, of course, but nothing important was allowed to be posted, only regular reports that contained nothing interesting. Anything of real import was coded by book cipher and sent by courier.

He reviewed the message in his mind, worried that maybe he’d muddled up a consonant or two, and then made his way home. He was tired and tomorrow was another day.

 

JHWTDLMHI. ZUCBURSK. BDKSUBR DE UBKHIHJK KD IHFDIK. KSH SURSYWBCHI WBC SUJ EIUHBCJ WIH GLUHK.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a "key" in the title, in that the word "WATCHER" begins the alpha-substitution.
> 
> Scroll down for the mono-alphabetic substitution code/Ceasar-shift, and the solution :  
> 
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> W | A | T | C | H | E | R | S | U | V | X | Y | Z | B | D | F | G | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q  
> ---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
> a | b | c | d | e | f | g | h | i | j | k | l | m | n | o | p | q | r | s | t | u | v | w | x | y | z  
>   
>  
> 
> Solution: "Seacouver. Midnight. Nothing of interest to report. The Highlander and his friends are quiet."


End file.
